


She Promised You Sundays

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Prompt:3 words to describe Melinda: quiet, motherly, and secretive4 random words: papers, pencil, deadline, and cuddles





	She Promised You Sundays

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com
> 
> Bonus points for those who can figure out the secret message!

Melinda was both quiet and secretive of her love for you. She had to be. She had no other choice. She was able to do well in the field because she could easily play it off as though she had no one waiting for her at home. Not even Coulson knew about you, and it would stay that way, as far as she was concerned. 

Melinda was motherly when she encouraged your next door neighbor’s daughter to not give up and keep trying when it came to karate. Your neighbor insisted on paying Melinda for teaching her daughter some basic skills, yet you knew Melinda did it because your neighbor’s daughter looked just like the one she gave up for adoption all those years ago. 

Melinda was a lot of things. She would do whatever it took to complete a mission and to get everyone on her team back home safe and sound. The only joy she seemed to have was silently counting down the days until she could come home to you. 

You see, she promised you Sundays. Sundays where deadlines were obsolete like the papers and pencils you had, when you could easily use computers like your wife did. But most importantly, Sundays where you could get cuddles with her, and she wouldn’t stop until midnight came. 

And although you wished she could do this every Sunday, you knew it would draw too much attention to you. She kept away every so often and would randomly show up on a Sunday. The only way you knew she was still alive is because you would get letters that looked like bills in the mail. When in reality, those bills were secret messages to you. 

Pleas **e n** ote th **a** t our compan **y** is maki **n** g the **s** witch to b **e** more environmentally so **u** nd. We will star **t** charging a fee of **$2.00** for each monthly bill that is printe **d** and mailed. Go online or call us direc **t** ly. You have until ne **x** t month to make the switch.


End file.
